helckfandomcom-20200213-history
Helck/Synopsis
History At the age of 6, a pack of monsters attacked Helck's village and killed his parents. He and [[Cless]] headed for the capital to find work. On the way to the capital, Helck met the [[Will of the World]]. Helck desired to become a cook to better care for Cless. Under the guidance of [[Rafaed]], Helck became an excellent cook. At the age of 22, Helck worked as a construction worker. Plot Demon King Tournament Arc [[Rococo]] interviews Helck about his victory, and Helck gives his iconic line, "I don't like humans! Let's Destroy the humans.", which wins loud applause from the demon audience. [[Vamirio]] is not convinced and still vehemently opposes the idea of a human competing to become a demon king. She sees the situation as the demon world having been invaded by a hero and that the populace is in danger. [[Hon]] explains that due to the effects of Azudora's contract, Helck cannot harm anyone in the demon world until the tournament is over, and neither can anyone harm him outside of matches. Helck defeats his next opponent and walks towards him. Vamirio then theorizes that Helck's plan is to eliminate the candidates for the next Demon King one by one, while he is protected by the effects of the contract. Helck extends his hand and tells his opponent it was a good fight, in a show of good sportsmanship from both fighters. Later, Helck happily greets Vamirio disguised as "Anne from Management." While at Urum castle, Vamirio takes care of many of the remaining winged soldiers. Helck's Past Arc Helck and his brother suffered through a childhood of poverty after their village was destroyed by monsters. Helck seemed to have awoken back in his childhood to which Vamirio attributes his boundless strength. After spending years working around the capital city (resulting in his large stature) Helck decided to help in the monster extermination. There he fought his first New Age Monster and as he was beaten to a pulp his powers cemented and he fought back, ultimately defeating the powerful monster. From there, Helck continued to make deep bonds with his comrades, most notably Alicia and her band of mercenaries. After a few years passed Helck's brother was sent to kill the demon king and returned heavily wounded. A comrade of Cless' warned Helck of the master plan to awaken the powers in the impoverished humans. Helck then attempted to save his brother, failed, and in the aftermath was separated from his comrades. The real tragedy struck while Helck was saving Alicia and his comrades from their inevitable execution: the human awakening plan came into fruition and Helck had to watch his comrades and fellow humans turn into monsters. Human Assault Arc Vamirio accepts Helck's request to hold the Hero Killer. [[Kushiki]] informs Helck and Vamirio about the situation, and Vamirio tells Kushiki to find somewhere safe. After Helck ignores [[Rafaed|Rafaed's]] warning and states he will destroy the humans, Rafaed sends his forces to attack Vamirio and Helck. Initially, Helck prepares to fight the winged soldiers by himself, but Vamirio reminds him that they are in this together. Rafaed notices that Vamirio is a support for Helck and attempts to attack her, almost enraging Helck, but Vamirio easily dodges and counters Rafaed. Vamirio reaffirms to Helck that she will be fine and tells him to focus on his own opponents. After a short brawl, an arrow is fired in the direction of both Vamirio and Helck; Vamirio dodges the arrow, while Helck catches it. When they turn to see who fired it, they see [[Alicia]]. Rafaed manages to take care of Vamirio's summoned swordswomen and directs the humans to attack Vamirio. Helck shouts for Vamirio, but Alicia shoots another arrow to draw Helck's attention. Vamirio tells Helck to not worry about her. When Helck finally reaches Alicia, his dark aura begins to grow again. Helck hugs her and apologizes for making her suffer. He comforts her and tells her he will put an end to her suffering. Vamirio manages to stop Helck from killing Alicia and tells him that they are going to save the humans instead of destroying them. Helck is shocked by her statement and is almost in tears when she tells him there is still hope. Helck stands surprised by Vamirio's words while Vamirio speaks to Rafaed. Rafaed then pulls out the Curse Release spell given to him by Mikaros, but when Helck displays his agreement with Vamirio's resolve, Rafaed decides to retreat instead. Afterwards, Helck tells Vamirio how much her words mean to him. Save the Humans Arc Vamirio and company decide to head to Shin Castle. On their way, Helck and Vamirio are met with [[Rococo]]. Rococo informs Vamirio that Azudora is battered, but healthy. With Rococo's carriage, Vamirio and Helck were able to reach Shin Castle in two days. [[Harupii]] then flies in and tells Vamirio and Helck that she has prepared a place for them to stay. Vamirio tells the rest that she and Rococo are going to see [[Shin]] and that they will meet up later. After Vamirio's meeting with Shin, Vamirio tells Helck that there is someone she wants him to meet tomorrow. Vamirio, Shin, and Helck visit [[Haraolle]]. When Vamirio tries to talk with the human, Haraolle screams in fear that the demons will harm him. Haraolle becomes more comforted when Helck approaches him. Haraolle asks Helck if Helck betrayed humanity while claiming that demons are humanity's enemy. Helck tries to reason with Haraolle, telling him that demons are not like how the human empire portrayed them as. Unfortunately, Haraolle refuses to listen and blames all of humanity's problems on Helck. Helck could do nothing, but apologize to Haraolle; Haraolle begins to tear up and sob about the day humans started to awaken across human empire. Helck asserts to Haraolle that he will overturn this horrible event, especially with the help of the demons. Before Helck leaves Haraolle, he thanks Vamirio for allowing him to visit the captured hero. Vamirio explains to Helck the situation. Helck is relieved and reaffirms that he will be able to complete the task of taking down the Human King. Hon then introduces Vamirio and Helck to their ride to the Human Kingdom. It is revealed that their ride is the same animal Helck used during the Showdown race. Helck is happy to meet the creature again and it is revealed that the creature is a sacred creature. Vamirio and Helck are ambushed on their way to the Human Capital. However, the two companions manage to easily defeat the humans led by [[Iron Ball]]. At the Human Kingdom, Vamirio and Helck make their way to the castle of the Human Empire. On their way, they encounter the [[Cane]], the Kingdom's Protectors Force, but Helck easily defeats them. Once inside the castle, they are ambushed by a [[Defense Matrix|defense matrix]]. Suddenly, a [[golem]] appears and Helck attempts to attack it, but it absorbs Helck's attack and fires it back in the form of a blast. Vamirio explains how a golem works to Helck and tries to think of a plan to defeat it. Vamirio decides that it is best to get rid of the defense matrix now instead of later. The golem causes the floor to collapse and everyone falls to the lower level. Vamirio asks Helck to distract the golem as she finishes it off. They then proceed to destroy the rest of the defense matrix. Vamirio and Helck find several more golems. Helck recklessly fights all of them at once, but fortunately wins. Vamirio warns him about preserving his strength for crucial battles. Vamirio then explains to Helck the origin of the Human Castle, the Empire's Capital, and the underground architecture. As Vamirio and Helck continue to observe the ancient architecture, the Human King suddenly appears behind them. Vamirio explains to Helck what the New World is. In addition, she tells him that the origin of the poison lies within the capital of the The Empire and the Emperor is suppressing the source. Meanwhile, the people of the Empire must deal with the poison that has been spilled. Helck tells Vamirio about some of his worries, but she tells him to focus on winning. The Human King's hologram appears again, but immediately retreats as Vamirio and Helck chase after it. After following the hologram, Vamirio and Helck are lifted up by a movement device. Mikaros then attacks the two. Helck interrupts the short exchange between Vamirio and Mikaros and forces him to back off. Despite the situation, Mikaros refuses to surrender and unveils the prototypes from the awakening experiment. The prototypes possess a potential that far exceeds ordinary soldiers. Helck tells Vamirio to be careful around these prototypes, but after Vamirio feels relieved about the tower situation, Vamirio asks Helck to focus on Mikaros as she takes on the prototypes. While Vamirio finishes off the prototypes, Helck proceeds to punch Mikaros and the shock wave of the punch destroys the door leading to the Human King. Vamirio and Helck run towards the Human King, but are ambushed by Cless. Vamirio prepared for Cless's attack, but was not able to counterattack because Cless saw through her plan. Vamirio tells Helck that she will fight Cless, but Helck decides to fight his brother himself, much to the displeasure of Vamirio. Helck tells Cless that he is happy to see that his brother is alive, but states that he will not forgive Cless for hurting his comrade. The two heroes then proceed to clash. Cless initially seems to have the advantage and even manages to break Helck's sword, but Helck reaffirms his goal to save his brother, which causes Cless to back off. Meanwhile, Vamirio aims to attack the King. Vamirio later asks Helck to get [[Sharuami]] after she uses '''Fire-Drake, Vulca''' to create a path to the throne. Unfortunately, the attack only managed to break through a portion of the barrier because the barrier had been reinforced with many more human soldiers. Afterwards, Helck is attacked by Zell and Alicia. Vamirio attempts to summon more minions to help Helck, but is stopped by prototypes that have been resurrected. After the Human King betrays his allies, Vamirio explains the plan to save Sharuami to Helck. Suddenly, Sharuami wakes up and tells everyone that the Human King is waiting for them. Vamirio finally finds out that Piwi came along with them on their journey. Vamirio, Helck, and company head down an underground lair to find the Human King. While going through the lair, they discuss the possible motives of the King. They eventually reach the resting place of the four Human Kings who governed the Human lands over the centuries. Sharuami tells the group about the history of the four kings. Sharuami later shows the appearance of the Human King. The Human King reveals that there was an existence that Mikaros did not notice. The Human King then shows the group a portal to "the future you wish for". Through the portal, they see a man beside a tree. Vamirio, Helck, and others confront the man beside a tree, who is an illusion of the Human King, specifically the King of Control. The King explains what he knows about the world and the history of the Ancients. The King of Control lastly explains, to his knowledge, what the "Will of the World" is and what else he knows about it. The King of Control ultimately wants to take control of Helck's body, in exchange he will turn all awakened humans back to normal humans. Asuta and Vamirio are in great disagreement with the Human King about sacrificing Helck. Helck ultimately declines the King's offer. The Human King makes a desperate attempt to attack Helck, but unfortunately fails. Helck demands for the Human King to release Sharuami and the humans. The Human King makes a plea to the demons to stop Helck before disappearing. Vamirio questions the hero about the Will of the World. Helck tells Vamirio and Asuta that he had been ignoring the Will of the World this whole time. To ensure that Helck will not give in to the Will of the World, Vamirio asks Helck to make a vow to never do anything that would worry everyone. She once again tells him that he does not need to bear the weight of the world alone. The Human King, now influenced by the Will of the World, reveals his real form and begins mutating. The Human King begins attacking everyone. The Human King uses the lost technology on top of his own magic to combat Helck and the demons. However, Helck and Vamirio manage to easily destroy the technology. Unfortunately, the Human King is capable of using a healing spell to tend his wounds. The Human King projects a large beam of energy. Asuta rushes to protect Vamirio, but Helck was already prepared to deflect the energy projection and saves Asuta. Vamirio asks for everyone except Helck to get as far away as possible from the Human King. The Human King uses illusions to slow Helck down. The Human King reveals that as long as a part of the body isn't destroyed, the king is capable of returning to normal. Helck, however, is capable of putting out more damage than the king can regenerate from. Helck then stops to hear the king's cries of wanting to save the Ancients. One of the ancients within the terminal reach out to contact Helck and asks for Helck to destroy the terminal, Helck reluctantly completes the ancient's wish. The Human King life fades away as the castle begins to collapse. Helck ponders if there could have been a better solution, but Vamirio interrupts him to tell him that he did a good job. Everyone eventually escape the castle, but the winged soldiers turn soul-like and a new opponent approaches them. The foe immediately launches an attack on Helck. Vamirio unleashes a barrage onto the foe, but it proves to be mostly ineffective. The foe releases some New World magic to trap Vamirio and manages to land a hit on Vamirio. Helck rushes to protect Vamirio, but the creature parries all of Helck's attacks. Abruptly, a massive explosion occurs and a beam is shot into the sky. Vamirio produced a barrier to protect everyone from the explosion. Mikaros reveals that he is still alive. Mikaros reveals that he is using a forbidden spell and using the winged soldiers as sacrifices for the spell. Knowing that the winged soldiers will no longer be resurrected, Helck rushes to save Alicia. Vamirio makes sure that Helck's path to Alicia is clear. Helck manages to reach Alicia in time, but he could not stop the spell so she begins to floating towards the beam in the sky. Meanwhile, Vamirio finally destroys one of the Warriors of Ruin. Vamirio asks Asuta to take Ororon and run to inform Azudora about the situation. Vamirio protects Helck from incoming arrows and tells him to continue fighting. Helck pushes Vamirio out of the way of another attack at the cost of his arm. Helck is pierced by multiple javelins shortly afterwards. Vamirio helps Helck recover from his injuries by providing drips of her own blood. While Vamirio is holding the Warriors of Ruin off, Cless comes to her aid. After Mikaros manages to stop Cless and banishes Cless, Helck finally gets up and declares that he will finish this himself. Helck tells Vamirio that he will handle the rest and proceeds to fight the Warriors of Ruin. As Helck continues to fight, he begins to be overtaken by the Will of the World. Vamirio cuts Helck off from the enemies and attempts to take them on by herself. Helck comforts Vamirio and asks her to kill him with the Hero Killer after he has defeated all of the enemies. After Azudora and fellow demons come to assist, Vamirio decides to confront Helck directly, despite the latter's berserk state. Miraculously, Helck reverts from his berserk state, much to everyone's shock. During the batter between Mikaros and Azudora, the humans began returning from hyperspace, much to Mikaros's disbelief. Helck realizes that this is Cless's doing. Helck realized that Cless went to hyperspace to help the winged soldiers get resurrected outside hyperspace. References